You Are NOT Alone
by PeridotSwan
Summary: For Pikana's contest. 'She simply sat there, waiting. No one knew who she was waiting for and no one knew if he would ever come. Yet, she sat there in the black and white room, waiting.'


A/N: As stated before, for Pikana's contest. Enjoy.

* * *

_She simply sat there, waiting. No one knew who she was waiting for and no one knew if he would ever come. Yet, she sat there in the black and white room, waiting._

***

Jigglypuff fell to the floor, her body aching from the sobs. Tears spilled from her eyes as she sat there. She tried to wipe them away but they quickly came back. She bit her lip, trying to keep the sobs in. That plan was unsuccessful as a thin river of blood spilled down her body and the cries came back.

Even out of the battlefield she was weak.

Well, she had always been weak. Back home, Jigglypuff rarely had to fight, having an easy life with her trainer. She was confused when was first brought to the stadium. After the first battle, everyone knew she was weak, possibly even the weakest fighter there. The Pokemon eventually figured out Master Hand had brought her here by accident and couldn't find a way to bring her back home. Every day she was ridiculed by the same people. She had tried to not let their harsh words get to her. Though now, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. As she sat there, one lone word escaped her lips.

''Alone.''

***

The pink Pokemon slowly opened her door, looking around with puffy eyes. Her cries had lasted a hour or so and no one had payed attention. She sighed to herself and walked out, softly closing the door behind her. She scanned the halls, looking for anyone. She quickly realized that it was dinner time and that everyone was at the dining hall. She gave a small sigh of relief and walked down the halls toward the garden.

The garden had always been the Pokemon's favorite place to be. It always reminded her of home, the only place she had found happiness. It was also the one place she could cry all day if she needed to. The others rarely came by the garden for some reason. It seemed only her, Pit, the Ice Climbers, and Sonic ever spent time in the garden. Jigglypuff started to run on the cobblestone path, eager to see if her favorite flowers were doing okay.

''What?'' she whispered as she came to a halt and quickly hid behind a maple tree. _What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at the dining hall? _She peeked from behind the maple, trying to find an answer as to why he was here.

Sitting on the very edge of the large fountain sat Prince Marth. He stared at the evening sky, a small smile on his face. His eyes were far away, possibly in his own dream world. Jigglypuff continued to look at him, still wondering what he was doing here. The far away look left the swordsman's eyes as he looked down at the ground. His eyes followed an object of pink, looking up until his blue eyes met green ones.

The pink Pokemon gasped and turned to run away. She didn't want to be called weak and start crying again, adding to the ridicule. ''Wait!'' he called, standing up. For some reason, she stopped and turned around. The prince began to walk towards her, stopping when he noticed the fear in her large eyes. He cleared his throat and looked straight at her with a smile. ''Your name is Jigglypuff...Correct?''

_His voice...It's so...nice. _Jigglypuff nodded once, turning around all the way now. ''I don't think I've seen you around except for matches. Do you even come to any of the meals?'' The Pokemon shook her head and he gave a small frown. ''Why not? All of the other Pokemon eat during that time. Do you not get along with the others?''

''N-No.'' she said, speaking for the first time. ''E-Everyone here calls me weak and constantly pick on me, even the other Pokemon. ...I don't really have anyone I can call a friend.'' The prince's frown grew, his eyebrows furrowing together.

''I see...'' he trailed off, wondering what to say next. An awkward silence soon filled the air. Jigglypuff considered running back to her but decided against it. Still, she waited for him to start ridiculing her. ''Would you like to eat dinner with me?'' That question threw her off guard. _Eat dinner...With him? Why would he ask that? Why isn't he making fun of me? Why is he actually being kind? _An answer soon formed in her head and she puffed her cheeks out.

''You feel sorry for me, don't you?'' Marth's head whipped back in her direction, his eyes filled with confusion. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. The pink Pokemon quickly cut him off. ''Yes you do! Don't lie! You feel sorry for the weak, pathetic little Pokemon who has no friends. Well let me tell you something Pretty Boy! I don't need you damn sympathy!'' With that, she quickly ran off, leaving a very confused Marth behind.

_...Did I actually yell at him?_Jigglypuff thought when she reached her room, panting from the long run. _I didn't mean to yell at him...I even cursed at him. I never curse. Gods above what's wrong with me? _The chatter of other voices came to her ears and her eyes widened. She opened her door and shut it quickly but softly so no one would know she was out. The chatter came closer, as did the sound of footsteps. She glanced at her clock, showing it was past dinner time. The talking and footsteps continued for a good five minutes as everyone headed back to their rooms. She heard her neighbor Bowser talking of evil plans to finally get rid of Mario and Luigi. On the other side, she heard Snake grumble as he talked to someone who was scolding him. Soon, these voices too died down as midnight approached.

Jigglypuff stretched her short arms and jump out of her chair, preparing for bed. She was just about to turn off her lamp when a knock came to the door. Her green eyes became filled with confusion. No one ever came by to her room. ''Jigglypuff?'' The Pokemon sighed at the sound of Marth's voice. ''It's Marth. I know you might be asleep right now but...'' He cut off with a sigh. ''I'm sorry if I angered you this evening at the garden. I was just asking if you would like to have a meal with me since you normally eat by yourself. I wasn't trying to feel sorry for you.'' A silence hung in the air, followed by a groan. ''I didn't mean to make it sound that way. My apologies. But...I really would appreciate it if you came by for a meal one day. Perhaps breakfast tomorrow.?'' When she didn't answer, he continued. ''Good night Jigglypuff.''

She waited until his footsteps were gone. _He...actually came back to ask me... _With a short sigh, she turned off her lamp and crawled into bed.

The next morning, she joined the prince for breakfast.

***

Over the next few months, the prince and the Pokemon became good friends. They started to have every meal together and took walks in the garden when the weather was right for it. Jigglypuff soon ventured out of her room for most of the day, ignoring any comments she might get. She even began to watch the other matches, especially Marth's. He also did the same for her few matches. He learned her past, and she learned his. They told stories of past events and always had a good chuckle.

***

Tears kept rolling down her cheeks, showing they weren't going to stop any time soon. She tried her best to keep the sobs quiet so no one would hear. _Everything had been going so well....Why now? Why of all times now? _Her body began to ache everywhere as the sobs kept coming. ''Why?" she whispered to herself.

_-Flashback-_

_''Well, that was a crappy match.'' Jigglypuff stopped in her tracks. She had been heading back to her room when she heard the conversation. _

_''I will agree, that wasn't the best match...'' The Pokemon cocked her head to one side, recognizing the second voice. She tiptoed up to the corner and peek from behind it. Her green eyes widened as she saw her best friend talking with Link. _

_''So, you also agree that Jigglypuff is pretty pathetic?'' She felt tears form in her eyes, remembering the outcome of her previous battle with Wolf. _

_''...I can not say she is pathetic but...She is a weak fighter...''_

_''Marth! Just admit it! The little pink cotton ball shouldn't be here! She's giving this place a bad reputation! Don't stand up for her just because you're her only friend!'' A few tears slid down Jigglypuff's cheeks. Even her own friend was agreeing that she was weak._

_''She wasn't supposed to come here.'' Marth argued. ''It's understandable that she wouldn't be the greatest fighter.''_

_''She's had the chance to learn for over ten years! She should know how to fight now! There's no excuse! Just admit that she's a weak fighter who should be brought back home! Stop defending her so much!'' Marth sighed as Link stood there, waiting for an answer. Jigglypuff also waited, tears still flowing._

_''Okay. You win. Jigglypuff is a weak fighter and she should be sent back to her home. But...'' he trailed off as he saw big green eyes staring at him from the corner, tears spilling from them. ''Jigglypuff?'' he asked, eyes widening in horror. Link also turned around, surprised she would be there. _

_''SCREW YOU MARTH!'' she yelled as she ran away, leaving the two swordsman standing there._

_-End Flashback-_

The pink Pokemon's thoughts and tears were stopped by a knock on the door. She looked up at it, surprised who would come to her room. ''Who is it?'' she whispered softly.

''...It's Marth.'' an equally quiet whisper responded. The Pokemon narrowed her eyes at the door.

''Go away!'' she yelled at him, looking away from the door.

''...Jigglypuff. Can you let me explain?''

''No!'' A silence formed between the two. She eventually heard the prince sigh and her doorknob jiggle. ''Stay out!'' she yelled, getting up and running to the door. She reached to stop the knob but the door opened in front of her. She gasped and ran to her bed, ready to use her pillows as projectiles if she had to.

''Jigglypuff...Just listen.'' Marth said as he walked inside and softly closed the door. The Pokemon had a pillow in her hands, ready to use. Her green eyes went wide and she slowly let go of the pillow when she saw the regret in the prince's blue eyes.

''...Okay. I'll listen.'' she whispered.

A brief silence followed before he started talking. ''I believe you heard the conversation between Link and I earlier.'' She slowly nodding, waiting for him to continue. ''I also believe you heard me say that you were weak and that you should probably go back home.'' She nodded again. ''Well, since I noticed you, I didn't get to finish what I was saying.''

''Oh don't try that!'' The prince's head snapped back to the Pokemon, her eyes set in a glare. ''You didn't have anything else to say. You just agree with everyone else that I should be sent home!'' She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. She gasped when he caught it but she just grabbed more and kept throwing them. As he caught everyone of them, Marth walked closer and closer to the bed. ''Stay away!''

She gasped and dropped her pillow when the prince pulled her into a hug. She sat there, surprised for a few moments before she began struggling. ''Jigglypuff...'' Marth said as she kept struggling.

''Let go!''

''Jigglypuff. Just listen.''

''No! I said let me go!''

''Jigg-''

''No! For the last time! Let me g-!'' She stopped yelling when she felt soft lips against hers. Her cheeks heated up as a blush formed across them. A second later, Marth moved away and he placed his index finger on her lips.

''Now will you listen?'' he asked, looking straight into her eyes. The Pokemon slowly nodded, dazed from the kiss. He gave her a small smile. ''Thank you. Now, as I was trying to say, I did say you were weak and should be brought back home. You didn't let me finish. I don't care about you're fighting ability. What I care about is you just being yourself. You may be the weakest person, but you're still a great person. Also, I would want you to be sent back home so you wouldn't get hurt so much, physically and emotionally. That's what I was trying to say.''

The pink Pokemon sat there, a mix of surprise and embarrassment on her face. No words could come out of her mouth for a few minutes. ''Marth?'' she asked, looking at him. ''Do you...have feelings for me?''

Another silence followed before she heard him give a light chuckle. ''I guess I do.'' He smiled down at her and she returned the smile. She gave him a big bear hug, which he returned.

***

___She simply sat there, waiting. No one knew who she was waiting for and no one knew if he would ever come. Yet, she sat there in the black and white room, waiting._

_The door slowly opened, color filling the black and white room. ''Jigglypuff?'' a voice called from the door. The pink Pokemon smiled at the person._

_''I'm here.'' she said, jumping off of the bed and towards the door. Marth smiled at her._

_''See Jigglypuff? You are not alone.''_

* * *

A/N: For those confused, the beginning and ending parts are to represent Jigglypuff's situation. Before, everything was black and white but she was waiting for someone to fill her life with color. At the end, Marth is the person to do that and to show her that she isn't alone like she thought she was. Also, for those of you who will say Jigglypuff has blue eyes, all the pictures I've seen of her have her with green eyes. So, that's what I'm going with. Other than that, I really don't have anything to say about this one-shot besides that fact that I don't expect this to win. Well, it was still fun to try in a contest. ^^


End file.
